


My Armor Comes From You

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Queertical Role
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: After a talk on the beach in Shasem, Rukiya tells Ryleigh that she has to stop buying into the vengeance, the violence, and the anger. But most of all, Ryleigh needs to stop believing that she is a black knight of ruin and despair. She's trying to take steps towards healing, and this is the first big one.ORRyleigh gets new armor and her girlfriend thinks she's super hot in it.





	My Armor Comes From You

**Author's Note:**

> Rukiya is a dark skinned half elf woman, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
> Ryleigh is a pale skinned human woman, with striking violet eyes and blonde hair.

It’s been a few days since they killed the Bandit King, spoke to Aria, discovered the devil’s contract, and started the long journey home to Vyon on Sariel’s ship. Ryleigh is in the bowels of the boat, trying to keep her stomach from knotting up. To keep her mind off the constant sway of the ship on the ocean, she starts to clean her armor, placing it piece by piece into the bag of holding.

 

Once she runs out of her own armor to clean, Ryleigh remembers they took the Bandit King’s armor and reaches into the bag to withdraw it. It looks like nothing she’s ever seen before in Ascus, or Vyon. All of the pieces are there - greaves, bracers, chest plate - but they’re all so different from what she’s used to.

 

Carefully picking up each piece, Ryleigh cleans off the Bandit King’s stink while arranging it all on the floor, she then steps back to look at the complete set. The deep red chest plate emits puffs of smoke periodically, giving the impression that its constantly smoldering, or in a near state of ignition. There are dark brown leather shoulder plates, and many brown and black leather straps that hang from a steel belt, giving the lower section of the armor the appearance of a quasi skirt.

 

“Feeling better?” A familiar voice comes from right behind her. It would scare Ryleigh if she wasn’t so used to Rukiya always approaching her silently.

 

“I’m keeping busy, trying to take my mind off the twisting feeling in my stomach,” Ryleigh replies, as Rukiya’s arms wrap around her waist from behind.

 

“A twisting feeling, hmm? Does it feel something like this?” Rukiya’s fingers dance across Ryleigh’s stomach, tickling her.

 

Ryleigh fights the smile slowly spreading across her face. She tries not to move, but then she starts to squirm against her will. Grabbing at Rukiya’s hands, she laughs and spins in Rukiya’s arms, pulling her close but still chuckling.

 

“Don’t, I might hurl.”

 

Rukiya laughs, allowing herself to be pulled into Ryleigh’s warmth. “Such a sexy word,” she jokes, pressing a kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “I could hear you thinking up on deck. Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said back on the beach, how I’ve bought into the whole ‘black knight’ thing.” Ryleigh turns to look at the smoldering armor. “I thought it’d hurt less if I’m who they believe me to be.”

 

Rukiya wraps her arms around Ryleigh again, prompting the blonde to lean back into the embrace. “And what have you decided?”

 

“That maybe I should try this armor.” Ryleigh stiffens slightly at the admission, but then Rukiya presses a kiss to Ryleigh’s shoulder and it makes her relax again.

 

"Wanna model it for me?" Rukiya asks, humor lining her tone.

 

“I was planning on trying it on, but I might need some help. This armor is different from mine.”

 

It takes some time, but together they manage to get Ryleigh into the armor piece by piece. Once she’s armored up, Ryleigh unsheathes Dawnbringer, wanting to swing her a couple of times. She takes up different stances and tries various maneuvers. Though satisfied with the level of mobility, she still feels exposed. It is very different from her armor. It’s nearly as heavy as hers, but more drafty; and it feels weird having some of her skin on display, but she recognizes that everything vital is protected. She could fight in this armor. Sheathing Dawnbringer, Ryleigh faces Rukiya.

 

“So, what do you think?” Ryleigh shuffles, scratching her neck as she meets Rukiya’s eyes.

 

Rukiya reaches out to take Ryleigh’s hand, feeling the skin of Ryleigh’s fingers against her own, and it makes her smile. She runs her fingers up the dark metal bracers covering Ryleigh’s forearms, before her hand comes to rest on the exposed skin of Ryleigh’s bicep. Rukiya’s eyes drift over the rest of Ryleigh’s body, before they lock onto Ryleigh’s.

 

Ryleigh opens her mouth to respond, ready to explain the dangers this armor could present, but then Rukiya presses into her space and whispers against her lips, “Ry, shut up and put your hands on me.”

 

Her breath catches as Rukiya crashes their lips together. She feels Rukiya’s hands grip onto her biceps, pushing her backwards until Ryleigh’s backed up against the nearest wall. Ryleigh’s hands drift from Rukiya’s hips and down her backside, causing the smaller woman to moan. Rukiya breaks their kiss and drops to her knees.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ryleigh stammers, half dazed by the intensity of the kiss.

 

“I want to find out exactly how much skin I can get to without taking your armor off,” Rukiya says, smirking up at Ryleigh. Rukiya’s hands slide over Ryleigh’s exposed thighs, traveling upward, her fingertips ghosting over Ryleigh’s skin.

 

“R-Rukiya,” Ryleigh stutters, her body buzzing with anticipation. “Someone could see us,” she says weakly.

 

“See us,” Rukiya chuckles, “it’s more likely they’ll hear us before they get close enough to see anything. Do you think you can keep it down?” She presses a lingering kiss to Ryleigh’s thigh, making the blonde groan. “I’ll take that as a no.”

  



End file.
